


A Nightmare

by everlastingstars



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Dark, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-15
Updated: 2015-02-15
Packaged: 2018-03-12 22:32:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3357668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/everlastingstars/pseuds/everlastingstars
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Minseok wakes up to see Luhan...</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Nightmare

**Author's Note:**

> top!Luhan  
> This is a repost of a one-shot that I posted on AFF.

"I'll make you mine, my Baozi."

 

Luhan laughs, but it only scares Minseok further.

Usually, Luhan's laugh makes him giggle. But now...it only scares him further.

His voice sent bolts of electricity down the other's spine. He can't bring his head up to look at him. He can't bring his eyes to face him. An intimidating aura surrounds the deer, his...best friend?

How did this start?

They were only watching a scary movie, with Minseok cuddling behind Luhan since Minseok suggested it. Because he was curious, as Jongdae and Kris watches it with not much emotions. So he wondered, is it really that scary as others say or is it just...effects and such.

Somehow, the smaller fell asleep, into a slumber. He felt someone lift him up to carry him to his bedroom, he assumed it was Luhan.

Since Minseok lived alone and he's the only one home other than himself.

 

 

 

When the smaller woke up, he wasn't tied up or anything. But since the room was dark, he can't help but feel scared.

So Minseok called out to the darkness.

Then suddenly, a small lamp flickered on...as if the whole setting wasn't scary enough!

The light illuminated the room, he can see that this room is small, occupied with a small but comfy bed decorated with satin white sheets. At the corner there was a desk where the lamp stood.

Next to the desk, stood a person, the outline shows that it was a male despite the small size.

He couldn't see his face clearly enough though.

But as soon as he spoke, Minseok could recognize his voice immediately, it's Luhan.

His best friend.

Confused, the smaller questions the other, as to why he's in this unknown room when he's supposed to be in his own bedroom.

"You are in my house...in my bedroom...on my bed."

"Huh?" He was confused even more.

“I said…that you’re in my house. And…I’m going to make you mine!” With that, Luhan pounces onto the confused but scared Minseok on the bed.

“Ah!!!”

Shocked by the other’s actions, he couldn’t move.

And now, he’s trapped under Luhan.

His arms are pinned over his head, Luhan’s legs are straddling him.

The latter couldn’t help but blush at their position.

He knows he shouldn’t. Right now it’s not really a funny movie or something!

He could feel the other’s hot breath down his neck, sending jolts down his spine. Accidently, his body jolts and grinds both of their clothed members together.

Luhan lets out a moan.

He then leans down and began to suck on Minseok's neck.

"Mmmm..."

All while the other bites their lip harshly, not wanting any sounds coming out of his mouth.

Minseok can feel the soft wet muscle working its way up to his earlobe.

So soft...

But wait!

He's technically being assaulted right now, and he needs to snap out of it.

Regaining this thought, the smaller struggles as he tries to break free from the iron grip that's wrapped around his wrists.

But it didn't budge at all.

"Stop struggling, Minnie-ah..." Luhan trails off as he looks into his eyes.

"Lu-Luhan...stop this, you are not yourself," gasps Minseok.

This man above him is not Luhan.

It's not his best friend.

No.

"I was never your best friend," states Luhan coldly which shocked the other.

He had never used this kind of tone before.

"I'm going to be your boyfriend, your love, yours. And that's going to happen today!"

Out of nowhere, the latter somehow had gotten hold of a pair of handcuffs and in a flash, Minseok was cuffed to the headboard.

Panicking, the smaller tries to kick the other. In which he would have succeed in Luhan hadn't taken a hold of it and now is sitting down on his legs.

"Why...why are you doing this?" squeaks Minseok, as this is becoming more and more like a horror movie.

"Because I love you. Because of you, I'm going crazy. Crazy...insanity..."

When Luhan leans in, Minseok's vision blacks out suddenly.

 

 

 

 

"Yah! Minnie-ah! Wake up!"

Someone shakes him.

And Minseok slowly pushes his heavy eyelids open. He winces as the sunlight shines into his eyes.

When he regain's his vision, the first face he sees hovering on top of him is...Luhan!

And the latter began to scream.

"AHHHHHHH!"

The shocked deer grabs a pillow and presses it into the smaller's face.

Muffled by the pillow, Minseok pulls away.

"What?!" asked a dumbfounded Luhan.

"What do you mean what? Last night, you tried to..."

"I did what? You fell asleep from the movie and I brought you to your room and we slept. That's all. What's the big deal?"

All Minseok could do was to stare in disbelief at his best friend.

...

Was last night a dream?

"So we just slept?" asked Minseok.

"Did you think we did more?" Luhan raises his right eyebrow.

"Nope. Nothing."

And their conversation ended there and the day goes on with Minseok sneaking glances at Luhan, just to make sure that his best friend isn't "crazy".

 

Next time, Minseok makes a note to himself; to never watch a horror movie again.


End file.
